


Rules Breakers and Love Makers

by Ellie5192



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie5192/pseuds/Ellie5192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The hallways lights are half turned off, encouraging the stragglers to go home, and Sharon's blinds are already drawn when Andy enters her office and closes the door behind him." - Shameless office makeout, written upon request. For Jules and Shelley. Shandy, one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Breakers and Love Makers

**Author's Note:**

> Started and commissioned by my beautiful Shelley and Jules, with whom I was writing an absurd and dirty ficlet in single sentences. They told me to finish it off, so - Ask and ye shall receive, girls. I may even write the smutty second half…

**Rule Breakers and Love Makers**

The rules had been clear when they started - a defined delineation between the office and the home; a line between work and play. And for the most part they observed it, conscious that their careers and the functionality of their squad depended on them maintaining a sense of decorum. It was tumultuous enough being at the forefront of the force, and being under the constant gaze of higher ranks; they don’t seek nor do they desire closer scrutiny than is strictly necessary.

But there is always a moment, now and then – a fleeting moment in the middle of lunch or at the end of the long day – when they forget a little bit. When the Lieutenant comes to deliver a file and it is Andy that speaks; when it is the Captain who gives the order, but it is Sharon who smiles as he leaves.

And there are moments – tiny, unspoken times – when they forget themselves completely. When everyone has left for the day, or have yet to arrive, and there is little reason to hide from each other; those are the times they let their guard down.

This is one of those nights.

He knocks a single knuckle against her door as he enters, watching with a smile as she pulls herself out of the file in her hands. It more exhaustion than interest that keeps her so engrossed. The week has been long, and the paperwork boring and they all have the weekend off after wrapping up this last one. Most of the office is already gone – Amy and Julio to get drinks with Morales, Buzz out for dinner (possibly on a date), and Tao to his family. Provenza has a rare night away from Patrice and so he lingers in the bullpen, finishing up an overdue report. But he will leave soon, and anyway, he doesn’t pay them any heed these days. His protests fall on deaf ears.

The hallways lights are half turned off, encouraging the stragglers to go home, and Sharon’s blinds are already drawn when Andy enters her office and closes the door behind him.

She smiles at him from where she leans against the front of her desk, her bum half perched on it. She closes the file and places it on the desk behind her, welcoming him as he steps closer. At her open expression he steps closer still, and rests his hands on her hips. Her hands rest against the desk edge, but she doesn’t push him away either, so he takes that as cue enough to remain in her personal space. It’s late, and his partner will soon be gone, and nobody will see them, and anyway he flicked the latch on her door. Nobody could interrupt even if they wanted to, and she knows that too.

“Yes?” she drawls lowly, eyeing him over her glasses with a smirk.

He just smirks and doesn’t say anything, instead grasping her hips firmly and hoisting her fully onto the desk. Had she been taken more by surprise she would have squealed, but instead she gasps quietly and grasps his shoulders, pushing one of them in protest when she’s seated, her name plate unceremoniously pushed to one side. She glares at him lightly, but he knows she doesn’t mean it; if she had any kind of problem with this she would have pushed him out and into the elevator as soon as he flicked the lock on the door.

“Whatever you had in mind, it’s not happening” she says, her voice still low. But she doesn’t protest when he runs his hands from her knees slowly up her thighs, pausing where her skirt begins, just to prove a point. He moves closer, forcing her knees just far enough apart that he can step one leg between, the other on the other side of her knee, effectively straddling one of her thighs. She just continues to smirk at him; she knows if she truly said no he would move back, but she’s enjoying watching his confidence too much to stop.

“Is that so?” he says, repeating the motion of his hands sliding along her legs. “And what do I have in mind?”

She hums at him, her lips pursed in amusement, her eyes filled with barely-contained lust. It’s been days – almost a week – since they last made love, their schedules too busy to afford them a moment alone that wasn’t spent sleeping. She’s never been one to fantasise about literal office romance, but nor is she in the mood to deny him either. She’s just tired enough not to care; but not too tired to respond.

“You probably have in mind…” she drawls, running her hands across his chest. “Exactly what I have in mind”

He almost laughs at her. She’s far from reticent, that’s for sure, but never in the mood to play this long or hard whenever he swaggers into her office like this. The Chief had enforced different boundaries, he knows, it was no secret (it was Andy that told Sharon to wash the desk properly when she first moved in. It was only half a joke too, designed to make her feel uncomfortable. If only he’d known then what he knows now)

He kisses her long and slow, wrapping his arms around her waist. She hums at him, which makes him smile.

“What about the rules Captain?” he says, his lips against her own, one hand running up to thread through her hair. His fingers flex against her scalp, making a chill run up the back of her neck.

“I’m willing to bend them…” she mutters. _If you’re willing to bend me over this desk…_ But she decides not to finish that thought out loud, lest he choke on his tongue while he’s currently sucking on hers.

“You? Bending the rules?”

She smirks at his teasing, and kisses him lightly a few times on the jaw, working from side to side but never landing on his lips. “I make the rules Andy” she reminds him, just as he has said so many times before.

He grins back at her, his hands moving down to her waist again, enjoying her body in a setting he never has before, though he won’t deny he’s thought about it many times. “Oh Captain, my Captain” he drawls.

She just barely manages to hold back her laughter, snorting quietly instead and hiding her face against his shoulder in silent giggles, not wanting Provenza to hear anything that sounds unlike work. It’s bad enough that she’s encouraging Andy at all, she doesn’t want the whole squad to go gossiping about it too, and Provenza has a lot of opinions about their relationship, none of them quiet or subtle.

“That was the worst line I’ve ever heard” she says, her voice still unsteady with laughter and her eyes shining. He looks down at her and his grin turns into a smile.

“I’m at your service” he says, teasing her again, though this time is look is far less lecherous and she knows he’s only doing it to annoy her. And she figures, well, two can play that game, because after all she has a sense of humour that he did previously described as _wicked_ ; he started it.

“Well I hope you serve to please” she rasps at him, lowering her eyelids dramatically, trying for all the world to sound something like Jessica Rabbit or a character equally ridiculous. Honestly, she has the voice for it – he won’t deny that it turns him on – and he takes that as his cue to continue his ministrations, his hands exploring her legs again before slowly running just under the edge of her skirt, fingertips teasing the inner edge of her thighs.

“I always please my Captain” he replies.

Suddenly, she starts giggling out loud. The combination of these outrageous comments and the tickling of his fingers are too much for her to continue. She places her hands on top of his to still them and shakes her legs a little bit in protest; she is hypersensitive tonight and he is doing a marvellous job of sending shivers up her spine.

“I always please my Captain” he says again, smiling against her ear as he kisses it and runs his tongue out to tease the shell. She lightly pushes at his chest, still laughing, not truly protesting but also unable to continue this game.

“Oh my god, okay, please stop or I’m leaving this office and going home without you” she says.

He sobers a little and takes her face in his hands, kissing her long and slow again. “What if I promise to stop…” he says, kissing her again, feeling her melt against him, and her hands run up his back and then pull him closer. “But we stay in the office?” he finishes.

He kisses her again to stall her answer, and she hums against his mouth, low and deep in her throat, the moment turning passionate again without the playfulness of before. Her hands run down his back, around his waist, up the front of his shirt slowly, and then cup his jaw on either side. She pulls away, just far enough to speak, her breathing short and ragged, her eyes shining with lust.

“What if I said yes?” she whispers.

He makes a noise akin to a growl, pressing close to her so he can reach a single arm behind her and push her laptop to the side. It’s a small mercy that she keeps her desk so meticulously clean; she would not have appreciated him just sweeping everything onto the floor, no matter how caught in the moment she is. But her hands remain at his jaw, keeping him close, and once she knows the desk has a clear space she pulls him down with her. One of her legs wraps around the back of his, and he cups the back of her head to cushion it from the unforgiving surface as they kiss passionately, nipping and sucking at any exposed flesh they can find; jawline, neck, the little of Sharon’s décolletage that her modest shirt exposes. His hands rest against her ribs, right next to her breasts, his thumbs pressing lightly into the flesh to tease.

She can feel him against her thigh, not yet hard but warm and solid. She takes a moment to regret that she can’t finish this here because it feels so decadent, but no, they are not twenty anymore, and the desk will just not do. It’s been almost a week and she wants a bit damn more than an office quickie. They may be desperate, but she has standards (and a lumbar spine that unfortunately wouldn’t stand up to it even if those standards were lowered for just one night).

“We should go home” she whispers against his lips, taking great satisfaction that he needs a moment to catch his breath and regain his senses. Their lips are swollen, pupils blown wide, chests rising and falling quick and uneven against each other. “I’d like to finish this properly”

“Who says I can’t?” he asks, mildly offended that she would suggest such a thing.

“Who says I’m talking about you?” she counters.

She lifts a single eyebrow at him and smirks, and his look turn positively feral. He needs no further encouragement than that; in a single move he lifts himself upright and pulls her along with him. She gasps in delight. He pulls her to the edge of her desk and then lightly onto her feet. He runs his hands down her hair in an effort to tame it, which of course doesn’t work, and she pulls the hem of her skirt back to a respectable length. His rushing around makes her grin with mirth, and she outright laughs when he unceremoniously reaches past her to straighten up her desk.

“Come on, grab your coat and your handbag, let’s get out of here”

She chuckles at him, shaking her head. “Andy, calm down. You won’t miss out”

He just waves his hand in a circle, encouraging her onwards, and she shakes her head at him again, rolling her eyes. He unlocks the door and opens it as she gathers her coat and her bag, and he flicks of the light. Out in the bullpen Provenza is nowhere to be seen – probably left ages ago, but then she’s not entirely sure how long they were in her office desecrating her desk.

Andy quickly gathers his things at his desk and then turns out his lamp, walking over to where she’s waiting closer to the exit. Given how abandoned the building looks, she threads her arm into the crook of his elbow, and smiles when he tenderly takes it in his hand and threads their fingers instead. They leave the meagre lights on for the cleaners, and walk to the elevator bank slowly, enjoying having a moment together. He pushes the button and then turns to face her as they wait.

“I do love you, you know” he says, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

If she were the blushing kind his look would have had her flushing crimson.

“I know you do. And I love you too” she says, quieter than him, but with the same feeling.

“Even when I’m breaking rules in your office?”

She smirks cheekily at him from under her lashes. “Especially then”


End file.
